


Reveal

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [11]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Exposure, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Dec. kink_bingo tiny bingo mini-challenge. Spoilers for Fringe 2x20 "Brown Betty."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dec. kink_bingo tiny bingo mini-challenge. Spoilers for Fringe 2x20 "Brown Betty."

Esther hated when Olivia was hurt, but she couldn’t help but note the reflexive shiver that went through her (and Olivia) as she took off Olivia’s shirt to dress her wound. Olivia was always so buttoned up, even her fedora tilted to hide her eyes. To have her under Esther’s hands, vulnerable, open, breast bared--even in pain--was a pleasure Esther couldn’t pass up. So it wasn't only to spare Olivia that she took her time unwrapping her, carefully exposing more skin and gently washing away blood, wishing she could follow the caress of the cloth with her lips.


End file.
